


Greedy

by logictron, Sydbond



Series: Needy, Hungry, Greedy [3]
Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Multi, NSFW, Sharing, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, You Have Been Warned, sharing jaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logictron/pseuds/logictron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydbond/pseuds/Sydbond
Summary: It’s been a long time since Adam and McG have shared a girl, but none has been as anticipated as Jaz.





	Greedy

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the Jaz sharing we promised :) once again NSFW ;)

McG was alone in the kitchen, making himself a midnight snack when Adam approached him. He turned around, trying his best to keep his face straight. By the looks of him he’d had another rough night with Jaz. "She drives you hard, Top," he chuckled, eying the collection of bruises that matted Adam’s skin.

Adam laughed, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck, a little bashful. "I'd like to think I give as good as I get but I'm not so sure with her. You know how she is." It felt strange, talking to Joe how he used to, when they were in Delta force together, when they were equals.

He smirked with his back turned to Adam, fixing his sandwich. Apparently Adam had heard his and Jaz’s little escapade. That or Jaz had told him. The latter seemed more plausible, she never could shut up when it came to Top. "Yeah, she’s - something," Joe turned around, leaning against the counter, waiting on Adam to keep talking.

"So, you, uh, really up for sharing?" Adam asked. It felt strange, having this conversation about Jaz. "She mentioned you might be."

McG stilled. He hadn’t thought that Adam really would be up for sharing. With another girl, sure, but this was _Jaz _. The two of them with Jaz would be undeniably hot, but he didn’t want to overstep. "You sure about that Topshot? I mean she’s your girl and all,"__

____

Adam nodded, folding his arms over his chest. "I trust her, I trust you. I understand maybe things have changed for you since the last time we did this. I wasn't your superior before. But I think we can both agree to table that fact for a night."

McG looked at Adam for a long time, studying him. He seemed pretty settled on the subject. Nights sharing girls with Adam had always been hot as hell, and he was all for it, especially if the girl they shared was a spitfire like Jaz. "Yeah sure, I’ll help you finish her off, since none of us seem to be able to quench her appetite by ourselves,"

Adam laughed again. "I think maybe between the two of us, we can manage. Not here though. Maybe we can spend the weekend in the city?"

“Absolutely, I’ll just mention something about some date next weekend,” huffs McG. He suddenly couldn’t wait to get his hands back on Jaz’s body, to feel her incredibly wet thighs wrapping themselves around him.

"Great. I don't think anyone'll be looking too hard," Adam said, leaning back against the counter, studying Joe. "She wants you bare again," he murmured, careful to keep his voice low. "If you're good with that."

This time, Joe inhaled sharply. He kept thinking about the way she’d beg for him not to sheath himself, to take her bare. How good she’d felt, so tight as she clamped down on him with absolutely nothing between them. "I’m good,"

Watching Joe's reaction, Adam felt a familiar tug of heat in his stomach. "Gonna be a long week, huh?" he joked.

"You have no idea how long," Joe chuckled before grabbing his sandwich and heading for his room. "G’night Top, try and keep the volume down, please,"

Adam snorted. "Yeah, we'll work on that. Night, Joe." He grabbed a glass of water and headed back to bed.

Joseph finished his sandwich and moved to the bathroom. Brushing his teeth, he cast one good look at himself in the mirror, staring at the faint contours of the marks Jaz had left behind. That girl was something for sure. Joseph shook his head, a faint smile on his lips before going back to bed. Even then, he could hear the sounds of Jaz destroying Top. McG closed his eyes, moving his hand underneath his boxer briefs to take the edge of want away. The rest would have to wait for the weekend.

 

xxxxx

 

Adam booked them a nice suite, a fancy one, at the Marriott in Adana. He couldn't help but feel a little nervous about everything, but once he and Jaz crossed the base checkpoint, some of the nerves calmed. He reached across the console and took her hand, lacing their fingers together.

"You still sure you want to do this? I can tell Joe we changed our minds." He knew, in all likelihood, she hadn't, but he had to make sure.

"I never took you for a quitter, Adam," Jaz teased, playing with a strand of hair. She’d let them down for the day and they curled in soft waves all the way to the small of her back. "But we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to," she said, staring at the moon above them.

"I'm good," Adam promised. "Kinda looking forward to it. See if we can finally wear you out." His nerves were worse _because _he wanted it. Thinking about it all week had only made it worse.__

____

"You really think you can manage that?" asked Jaz, a sly smile spreading on her lips.

Adam brought their joined hand to Jaz's thigh, grazing his knuckles innocently up the inside. "I think we're sure as hell gonna try."

She felt her heartbeat grow stronger, her breath hitching a little at the move. Jaz was buzzing with anticipation, literally purring at the simplest graze of Adam’s knuckles against her thighs. "I can’t wait,"

The drive to Adana was easy, all open roads and empty space. Adam took advantage, keeping his hand against Jaz's thigh, stroking. He was still reveling in the fact that he finally could, that she was his to touch. "You're so damn soft, Jazzy. I don't think I'll ever get over it."

She closed her eyes, relishing the sensation. Having Adam Dalton sleeping next to her every night of the week was a treat she’d never thought she’d have. "I’m just so happy I have you,"

"You do, and I have no intention of letting you go," Adam vowed, leaning over to kiss her cheek briefly. "But every intention of letting Joe fuck the hell out of you."

Jaz shivers at his words. The way both of them described a threeway seemed delicious. Naughty and utterly delicious. "Are you gonna watch Adam? While he fucks me?"

"Absolutely," Adam muttered, slipping higher between her thighs, tracing the elastic of her panties. "I want to see you stretched around his cock."

"Really? And then what? Are you going to clean the mess afterwards? Or are you just going to jump back in while I’m still clamped down?" she’d said those words their first night together, but she couldn’t help but ask them again with growing curiosity now that their sharing weekend was about to happen.

Adam groaned, feeling his dick twitch at her words. He tugged her panties aside and ran his finger over her instead. "Maybe I'll put my mouth on you while he's still inside you," he murmured, his voice low and trembling. "And then fuck you when he's done. God, you're already so fucking tight when I'm inside you...after you come for him? I'll barely be able to move."

Jaz was about to just push down her panties and let him finger her under her skirt when she saw the familiar Marriott sign coming right at them. She groaned, pushing back his hand, trying to compose herself before having to face the hotel staff.

Adam grinned, casually licking her wetness from his fingers as he pulled into the hotel garage and handed the keys to the valet. "Joe's already here," he said, checking his phone. Not that it surprised him, the other man had left the hut several hours ago.

He set his hand on the small of Jaz's back and guided her into the lobby for check-in, some part of him touching her until they were done and on their way to the elevator. Adam texted Joe the room number as they headed up to their floor.

Jaz entered the room, whistling at the lavish suite. She kicked her shoes off and hung her coat, revealing a skimpier top than she’d normally wear in front of the guys. "How fancy," she hummed as she trailed her fingers over the back of the heavily cushioned couch.

"I thought we deserved a little something,"Adam explained, watching her take it all in--taking _her _in. "We've waited a long time."__

____

"Mmh," answered Jaz as she walked back to him, sawing he hips just a little more. "I think you’re right," Jaz pressed her lips to his, automatically pushing her tongue inside of his mouth, moaning as he grabbed her hips and rubbed himself on her.

Adam backed her into the back of the couch, lifting her onto it as his mouth opened over hers, his tongue dipping past her lips. This woman was all strength and power, but she yielded to him and he couldn't get enough of it. It drove him insane.

"Knock knock. Getting this party started without me?" Joe appeared in the doorway, bag slung over his shoulder.

Adam resurfaced, giving McG a cheeky grin that had Jaz watching their interactions more closely. this wasn’t their first rodeo, but it was hers and she found herself on unknown territory. So she stepped back, watching, appraising, collecting the information.

"I'm going to get washed up, maybe order us a few things from room service. I'll be back." Adam kissed Jaz softly before pulling away, patting Joe's shoulder on his way past.

"Hey, Jazzy." Joe smiled warmly, setting his bag down and toeing off his shoes. "You still good? You can change your mind anytime, no hard feelings. Cross my heart." He moved into the space between her legs that Adam had vacated, lightly trailing his fingertips up the tops of her thighs.

To Jaz, it felt just wrong enough to be exciting. She made no effort to stop her hips from bucking under McG’s touch, noticing the way it lit up his eyes against the soft glow of the living room lamp. "I’m good," she croaked out.

"How about we get you out of this?" said Joe, slowly zipping down her shirt. She’d chosen it specifically for the occasion, along with her newest bra and panties.

Adam dragged the blankets off the bed, figuring, when they eventually made it in there, there would be no time for that. He called down to the receptionist and scheduled their room service order for dinner time and then returned to the living room to find Joe undressing Jaz, his head bent low enough to kiss her, though he wasn't.

Even after agreeing to this (and meaning it), Adam had expected some flare of jealousy, but there was none. Watching them together was every bit as hot as he'd imagined it would be.

"Couldn't even wait for me to get back. Typical." Adam grinned, moving closer, surveying Jaz in her matching bra and panties. His mouth watered. "Look at you, baby."

"She's definitely something," Joe murmured, his own gaze drinking in the sight of Jaz already half-naked. His hands smoothed over her hips, thumbs dragging over the contour of her ribs.

Jaz’s eyes went to Adam the moment he entered the room. She gulped as he undressed her with his gaze, hot and slow on her body. Joe’s fingers were doing a million different things to her body and she couldn’t resist arching her back into him, gripping his shirt until he passed it above his head. "Pants," she ordered, taking a certain pleasure at watching Joe obeying her.

Her gaze turned to Adam. "You too," 

Joe chuckled, fingers finally reaching in between her legs. "Jesus Christ you’re wet," he smirked before slanting his head in Adam’s direction. "Did he touch you while you were driving here?"

Adam grinned as he abandoned his own shirt and pants, shrugging. "Might've teased just a little bit. Couldn't help myself." He moved closer, sliding his fingers into Jaz's hair, lowering his lips to her neck and nipping at her skin.

Jaz inhaled sharply as both men used their tongues and fingers to undo her, trapping her between two walls of pure masculinity. "Ahh," was all she could reply, not sure if it was because of Adam sucking on her neck or Joe’s mouth hovering over her core. 

"Jazzy, I’m going to take these off," said Joe as he sunk to his knees, bringing the panties down to her feet. He looked up to her, bare and glistening and licked his lips before lowering his mouth on her.

"Look," Adam rasped against her ear. "Watch him taste you. How does he feel?" He cupped her breast, finding her nipple through the rough lace of her bra, teasing it into a stiff peak.

Joe nudged her thighs further apart, pinning them there, his hands broad and rough and strong. He held her in place, teasing with the tip of his tongue, flicking over her clit with barely any pressure.

"Like he’s a fucking tease," gritted out Jaz, once again bucking her hips into Joe. She looked down at him and his smirk and they hooked gazes before he resumed his torments, this time a little harder. "Fuck, Joe," Jaz cried out as her fingers slipped into his hair, pushing him against her. "Would you just go hard?"

Joe chuckled against her before sucking her clit into his mouth, his teeth carefully holding her in place as he lapped with his tongue.

"So impatient," Adam chided, pinching harder at her nipple, tugging, still over the top of her bra. "We just want to make you feel good."

Jaz wanted to reply something witty, something smartass like she usually did, but the combination of Joe sucking at her and Adam teasing her nipples had her closing her eyes, simply concentrating on feeling every single sensation.

"Speechless already?" Joe asked, dragging her hips forward toward the edge of the back of the couch and thrusting two fingers deep inside her.

"That better?" Adam murmured, releasing her to unclasp the bra, eager to have full access to her.

"God yes," mumbled Jaz pulling harder at Joe’s hair as he continued to lap at her. His fingers had a mind of their own, twisting and curling and digging deeper and deeper until she couldn’t take it anymore. "More Adam," she whispered as Adam twisted her nipple to the point of pain.  
-  
"Are you going to come for us, Jazzy? Be a good girl?" Adam shifted behind her, letting her lean into him as he brought both hands to her chest, rolling her nipples tightly between his fingers while his mouth found the other side of her neck. 

"You look so good," he whispered. "Riding his fingers like this, moving against his mouth."

Joe looked up at Jaz, pumping his fingers deeper still as she dripped over his knuckles. He pushed his tongue inside her before refocusing on her clit, growling against her at the taste.

"I’m gonna come," she warns, feeling the pleasure mounting to an all time high. This was a lot more than she expected. Getting four hands and two sets of mouths on her was too much in so many rewarding and fabulously wrong ways. 

"I’ve got you Jaz," said Joe against her, his voice vibrating against her clit. "Come for me," he coaxed, pressing his fingers harder as he bit down on her clit, drinking her in as she exploded against his mouth.

Adam groaned, watching Jaz, feeling her fall apart in his arms for Joe's mouth, his fingers. None of the other times they'd done this had hit him quite like this. He was painfully hard again his boxer briefs and it took a decent amount of self control not to rock his hips into the back of the couch. He had better uses for his arousal; he would wait.

Joe kept at it until Jaz was pushing him away, tugging at his hair and squirming back from the onslaught of his tongue. "Alright, alright, you're okay. I'm done," he laughed, sitting back on his heels.

Jaz stared at the both of them, two impressive erections waiting for her touch, her mouth. For a moment she wondered if she could manage it, sucking one while pumping the other, but the guys seemed more interested into making her come and watching her than coming together. "Whose turn next?" She asked in a shaky voice, barely standing on her wobbly legs.

"I want to watch him fuck you," Adam whispered. "I want to see how you look with your lips wrapped around him. Hear how you sound when he buries himself inside you..."

"Adam," Joe groaned, squeezing the base of his cock through his boxers, staving off his desperation.

Jaz sunk to her knees, stroking McG’s cock over his boxers. She watched him with a sly smile as he shivered, dragging her fingers along the edge of his boxers. "What’s the matter, Joe?" she asked in a sing song voice, enjoying the way his breath hitched as she pulled at his elastic. 

"Jaz," Joe breathed out, conscious of Adam’s eyes on them. He was palming his cock as Jaz pushed his boxers down, quirking an eyebrow at him before she took him into her mouth.

Adam's breathing stalled in his throat as he watched Jaz take Joe into her mouth. There was something about watching it from this angle that made it insanely hot. Maybe because he could focus fully and wasn't distracted by the heat of her mouth on him.

"Fuck," he muttered.

"Jesus, your mouth is insane," Joe groaned, his fingers carding through her hair, gripping without guiding. It took everything he had not to buck into her throat.

Jaz opened her eyes, setting them on Joe’s, watching him watch her with that pained sexed up look of his. She loved knowing she was turning him on, making him lose control. 

"God Jaz," said Joe as she twisted her tongue over the underside of his dick before bringing him to the back of her throat in one swift motion.

"Don't finish him," Adam warned. As good as Joe's self control was, Adam knew firsthand what her mouth was like.

"Fuck," Joe breathed, rocking just a little bit, the hot pull of her mouth making him dizzy.

Jaz pulled out with a popping sound, getting back up with a slight smirk. "He was about to burst," she told Adam. "What now?" she asked, sensing he was the one in command. 

"Now he’s gonna fuck you, Jazzy. As hard as you want," Adam’s eyes were smoky and dark as he ordered them around, pointing at the already unmade bed.

Joe watched Jaz melt under Adam's command, following her onto the bed. He crawled over her, kissing down her neck. "How do you want me, Jazzy?"

 

Adam watched them intently, standing beside the bed and stroking his cock almost thoughtfully.

"From behind," she shivered as she saw Adam’s hot gaze on the two of them. Jaz pushed herself on her knees and Joe quickly settled himself behind her, pressing the tip of his cock against her entrance.

"That's it," Joe groaned, moving slowly but bottoming out hard inside her with every thrust.

"God, Jaz," Adam muttered, stroking the hair back from her face so he could watch her.

"Just look at her," said Joe as he slammed his hips into her ass, his fingers digging deep into her. He knew just how much she enjoyed the pain and he didn’t hesitate to slap the side of her bum hard enough to leave a mark. "How tight you are, sweetheart,"

Adam skimmed his hand down Jaz's back, not stopping until his fingers were teasing her ass, probing and withdrawing, not giving her what she really wanted.

"Fuck," Joe groaned, watching Adam's fingers against her. "You look so fucking hot like this."

"Just fuck my ass, Adam," commanded Jaz, but it came out as a plea. She was desperate for it, pushing herself against both guys, trying to have Adam sink his fingers into her. 

"Oh really? You want that?" asked Adam, sharing a mischievous look with Joe as she whimpered incoherently.

"We got you," Joe promised, reaching under her, dragging a finger along either side of her swollen clit. His hips never missed a beat and Adam worked another finger into her ass, stretching her.

"Please Joe, come," panted Jaz, eyes tightly closed at this point. "I’m so close," 

Joe looked up at Adam who gave him a slight nod, effectively giving him the permission to come. But fuck it if he was going down alone at this point. He speeded up his pace, until he knew she was in the verge and pinched her clit before twisting it, making Jaz come with a loud cry. Joe pushed two more times before he emptied himself inside of her, steadying Jaz’s body against his own.

After Jaz had finished shuddering, Adam carefully withdrew, bending down to kiss her softly. "Good girl. You okay?"

 

Joe slid out of her, keeping his hands on her, still steadying her as she recovered.

Jaz kissed Adam back, her nerves tingling as his tongue swept into her mouth. "Yeah. Joe fucked me real good here,"

"Ready for more or you need a break?" Adam asked. He was painfully hard, but he could wait.

Joe smoothed his hands up her sides and under her, cupping her breasts and squeezing.

"Weren’t you supposed to fuck me right after he came inside of me?" Jaz asked back, echoing their earlier words. She could see Adam’s erection straining against his boxers and Joe’s fingers on her nipples only served to cloud her thoughts.

"What do you want, baby?" Adam asked, ducking his head to bite and suck at her neck. Having Joe's eyes on them was only spurring him on. He took the place Joseph had just vacated, dragging his cock over her slit before entering Jaz. 

"I want you to make me scream," Jaz replied as she canted her hips to get him deeper into her. Next to her, she heard Joe inhale, his cock once again throbbing. « How about you come help us? »

Joe settled against the headboard and reached for Jaz. Adam withdrew long enough for her to settle against his chest before sinking into her again.

"I think I can do that," he murmured, teasing her nipples again, pinching and tugging at them as he sank his teeth into her neck.

"Fucking hell," Jaz moaned . She made absolutely no effort to move, simply content to let the two of them work on her as she leaned back against Joe while Adam pounded into her, his cock pumping straight into the remains of McG’s cum.

"He feel good?" Joe murmured against her skin, pinching harder at her nipples, rolling them. "Gonna let him lick you clean after? Taste all three of us?"

 

Adam shuddered at Joe's words, tightening his hold on Jaz's hips, angling her for more leverage.

"I’d like to see that," mumbles Jaz, tracing deep welts down Adam’s back with her nails as he put his thumb over her clit, rubbing it in tight circles. "And maybe then suck one of you dry," she kept going, feeling Joe’s erection growing against her back. "You look like you could use some help,"

"I’d never turn down that mouth," Joe whispered. "You know how many times I made myself come remembering how good you felt?"

Adam moaned. "Fuck, Jaz, I need you to come for me...I need to feel you milking my cock." He rubbed harder at her clit, his movements sloppy with his own growing desperation.

"Im near," she arched her back, straight into Joe’s cock. He groaned behind her, twisting her nipples and biting her neck, bringing her infinitely closer to her release. "Tell me to come, Adam,"

"Look at me," Adam commanded, waiting for Jaz to obey. "Come, Jaz. Now." Joe ground his cock up against her ass, panting raggedly.

She came as soon as he told her to, once again losing herself in the all encompassing pleasure. "Ahhh- Fuck, Adam, just fuck,"

Adam claimed her mouth, the kiss deep and bruising. He didn't think he'd ever get enough of her. Joe looked on hungrily, watching their kiss, still hard against the weight of Jaz against him.

"Ok ok you two, This ain’t a show you know?" said Joe, suddenly feeling very aware of his erection. 

Jaz turned around, a sly smile on her face. "How about I finish you off while Adam tastes the three of us?"

"Fuck yes," Joe agreed, choking on a moan when Jaz finally moved. She turned and knelt between his legs as Adam shifted back to give her some space. Adam cursed under his breath, seeing her open to him like this, dripping wet and eager for his mouth. He trailed kisses down her spine, palming her ass.

Jaz pushed her ass up in the air as she leaned down to wrap her lips around Joe’s cock. The way he immediately buried his fingers in her hair made her smirk against his engorged head and she worked him up and down, never stopping, only going down harder and faster on him.

Adam spread her apart, keeping a firm grip as he lowered his mouth to her. Dragging the flat of his tongue over her clit, he took a second to savor the taste.

Joe gritted his teeth, hissing out a breath as his hips twitched with the effort to keep still. "Christ, Jaz..."

"Shhh," she shushed against his cock, grinning at his reaction. Jaz had always been able to give a great head job, even prided herself on it. There were a few things that made her feel as powerful as a man ceding control to her as she made him come undone with her tongue. 

Joe’s desperate groan made her suck him harder, trying to make him blow. "Are you gonna come in my mouth Joseph? Watch me swallow you?"

"Fuck yes," Joe rasped, twining his fingers through her hair, tension building inside him. "Please, Jazzy."

 

Adam worked his tongue against her entrance, lapping up the wetness slowly seeping out of her, nipping and sucking at her sensitive skin.

Jaz shuddered, tightening her grip on Joe’s cock, wondering how in the world she was going to concentrate enough to make him come when Adam was lapping at her like that. "God Adam," she whispered before deep throating Joe, trying to finish him off as soon as possible.

Joe broke, spilling down Jaz's throat with a groan and Adam grinned against her, knowing exactly how hard it would be for her to concentrate like this. He worked a finger back into her ass, his teeth catching carefully on her clit.

She swallowed him, a little more clumsily than usual, throat bobbing up and down as she licked every inch of him, trying her best to finish the job while Adam tortured her inside out. 

"I thought you could multitask, Jazzy," Adam’s voice came from behind, teasing against her clit.

"Jesus, she did just fine," Joe muttered. "And if your mouth is anything like hers, I can't blame her."

Adam chuckled against her, thrusting three fingers into her while his tongue dragged to her ass.

This time Jaz just broke against Joe, lying on top of him as Adam relentlessly went down on her, making her cry out his name. "Adam, fuck fuck fuck," Joe let Jaz grab his arms with a vice like grip, bringing her mouth to his to keep the volume down.

Adam slowed and then gradually withdrew, sitting back and lightly stroking whatever parts of Jaz he could reach.

"Still with us?" Joe asked, laughing softly as Jaz hummed, all but collapsing on top of him.

"Mmh," she mumbled, turning around so she could see Adam as Joe stroked her hair. "Christ that was something,"

Adam crawled up next to them, tugging until Jaz was cradled between them. "Yeah it was," he agreed, wrapping his arms around her.

"How about we eat dinner?" asked Jaz, lazily rolling so she was half sprawled on Adam, but still leaving her backside in Joe’s vicinity.

"Food sounds good," Joe agreed, lightly running his hands over Jaz’s shoulder blades, lightly massaging the tension knots there.

"Already took care of it. Should be here in..." Adam looked over at the clock. "Five minutes."

"Good," said Jaz, stretching herself like a cat, not missing the salacious way both men eyed her. "I’m starving, got to keep my energy levels up,"

"Dinner and maybe a shower, get cleaned up before getting all dirty again?" Joe suggested, grinning as he watched her.

Jaz gave Adam a sly grin. "A shower would be great," she pointed at the bathroom. "With all those jets, I’m sure you two could figure out a way to have some fun,"

"Already thinking about another round," Joe laughed, shaking his head.

 

"The jets were kind of the selling point for the room," Adam admitted, grinning. A knock came at the door and Joe left to retrieve their food. Adam just pulled Jaz closer. "Love you."

"Me too," Jaz relaxed into his embrace, nuzzling his neck. "Thanks for doing this,"

"You say that like it's a chore," Adam murmured with a grin. "I'd do anything to make you happy, I hope you know that."

"I love you so much," whispered Jaz, snuggling into him. Her stomach growled loudly and they both stared at it. ’"I’m also so hungry, " she chuckled, eyes drifting towards the living room where she knew Joe was getting their food.

Joe caught her staring and smirked. "See something you like, Jazzy?" He set a few trays on the bed before rejoining them.

"Alright, let the poor girl eat before you start with the charm," Adam admonished, shaking his head in amusement.

"At least if you want to make good use of that shower later," Jaz laughed, leaning into Adam’s back as she grabbed a plate and tucked in.

Adam snacked but mostly watched Jaz. She seemed so much happier than he was used to seeing. There was a relaxed ease he hadn't seen since before Elijah died. Maybe not even then. Joe caught his eye and lifted a brow in question but Adam shook his head, smiling.  
"Eat it all up, Jaz. Still plenty of hours left in the day," Joe said.

Jaz finished her plate, calming her angry stomach. She hadn’t realized how hard the guys had driven her, how much energy they’d robbed her from. "That shower looks so great from here," she sighed as she sprawled herself on Adam’s chest, making sure she was well into McG’s view as she rubbed her ass against Adam’s cock.

"Tease," Adam growled, lowering his mouth to her neck, lips skimming all the marks they'd already left there.

"Not that either of us is complaining," Joe said, licking his lips reflexively. "You want a shower now?"

"Mmh," nodded Jaz. "How about you go start those jets?" She pushed herself into Adam’s cock, smirking as he groaned into her shoulder, obviously loving every second. 

Joe stared a few moments at the scene unfolding in front of him, feeling his cock springing back up. He pulled his gaze away long enough to run the shower and get everything warmed up.

Adam took advantage of Jaz's prone state to run his hands all over her, his lips still slowly traveling her neck.

She jammed her thighs together, rubbing them against the other, already getting wet. Her eyes glazed over with lust as Adam took his time slowly undoing her, letting his tongue drag down her neck in a way that made her lose her mind. "Adam," she moaned.

"I love that I know exactly how to make you wet," Adam whispered, teasing his fingers over her hips and lower stomach, and then along her thighs. "I thought about it for such a long time."

"Oh yeah?" she asked, closing her eyes as he moved closer to where she needed him the most. "Tell me about it Adam,"

"I just wanted to know how to drive you crazy," he murmured, sliding one hand over her stomach to tease her breasts instead. "How to undo you, how to make you moan."

"I think you managed to to that quite well," she purred as she opened her legs, inviting him to touch her." Is this how you thought it would be?"

"I never imagined you'd be this insatiable," Adam laughed as he slid his hand between her legs, dragging through her wetness. "So not complaining," he murmured, nipping at her ear.

"I hope not," she smirked, catching Joe’s eye as Adam’s fingers went in and out of her, spreading the wetness around. She trashed her hips upwards, gaze never leaving Joe’s. "Like what you see?"

"Have you seen you two?" Joe asked, moving closer, still watching Adam's fingers pumping inside of her. "You look incredible together."

Adam gave him a cocky smirk before turning to Jaz, nipping at her neck. "How about we show him what we can do," teased Jaz as her fingers drifted to her clit, rubbing the little bud in tiny concise circles.

Joe crawled back onto the bed between Jaz's legs, pressing his palms to the insides of her thighs, holding her open and pinning her in place. He watched Adam's fingers hungrily before leaning in to take the tip of one breast into his mouth, sucking at the nipple while flicking his tongue over it.

"Oh fuck," muttered Jaz, already restless against their combined hands. Her hips flew up and Joe held her firmly pressed to the mattress. "What’s the matter, Jazzy?"

"I think you like it," Adam whispered, his lips pressed to her ear as he teasingly pinched her clit before lifting his fingers away completely. "Being held here, helpless to whatever we want to do to you..."

Joe groaned, biting down on her nipple, tugging at it, his hold on her tightening.

Truth be told, Jaz liked it more than she wanted to. Having Joe forcing himself on her, taking control of her body while Adam fingered her had her trusting even harder against Joe. "Stay still, Jazzy," he whispered as he took away her hand from in between her legs, taking away all her control.

"Fuck, look at you," Joe murmured, feeling the way she strained against his hold, trying to get some leverage or friction or anything at all.

Adam drew the tip of his finger from her entrance up over her clit, just to watch her shudder.

"You two are going to kill me," she gritted through her teeth, still bucking against Joe’s hold. Adam’s fingers were now barely grazing her, the whisper of a touch.

"From the look of it, I don't think you're complaining," Joe murmured, sucking at her nipple again.

"Mmm, nope," Adam affirmed. "Dripping wet."

"You can’t leave me hanging on the edge like that," she said, voice laced with desperation. "Seriously, I was so close," she whined. 

She was actually whining and pleading for an orgasm even though there were two wonderfully fit and physically able men here tonight to tend exclusively to her needs.

Adam sank three fingers into her desperate cunt without warning, as deep as he could manage, trusting Joe would do his best to keep her still.

"Jesus, Adam," Joe rasped, his gaze drifting from Jaz's face to Adam's hand and back again.

"She wants to come," said Adam and Jaz’s breath hitched in her throat. She arched her back against Joe’s tight hold and let out a soft moan, feeling her orgasm nearing. "Better take the edge off before the shower,"

Adam twisted his fingers, thrusting steadily, bringing his other hand down to rub her clit. "This is just practice," he murmured. "For holding you against the shower jet until you can't take it anymore."

Jaz started panting, both from the shower comment and Adam’s fingers. "Go hard," she ordered to no one in particular. "I- I’m coming- so close," she mumbled before Joe sank his teeth into her nipple, making her cry out both of their names while she came. "Joe- goodness... Adam- ahh fuck,"

"Good girl," Adam soothed, coaxing her through her pleasure, peppering her shoulder and neck with kisses.

"You're unbelievable," Joe murmured, kissing her hard.

Jaz let Joes tongue sweep into her mouth, moaning as he deepened the kiss to a point where she couldn’t take it anymore. She pushed him away, eyeing the shower. "Think it’s still hot?" she asked both of them.

"I say we find out," Joe replied, getting up.

Adam gathered Jaz in his arms and carried her into the bathroom, setting her down once they were inside. "You need a breather?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I think maybe start slow," she said, still feeling wobbly. Her legs couldn’t support her right now, not after the way she’d just come, dripping cum everywhere. She curled her legs underneath her on the bench, relishing the warmth of the water jets.

Adam chuckled. "I think maybe we're finally getting to your breaking point."

"That true, Jazzy? You wearing out on us?" Joe asked, affectionately stroking the hair back from her face.

"I think I still have a few more within me," she contemplated before flashing them a wicked grin. "Whose turn is it?"

"Take a breather for a minute," Adam said.

"You can't even stand up yet. We can wait," Joe agreed. "Don't wanna break you."

It did seem like a good idea. Jaz knew they were almost up to her breaking point, the one she’d never reached before and it scared her, that fatigue she wasn’t used to feel. She took a minute to herself before shifting toward one of the jet so it ended up in her clit, making her moan as she closed her eyes.

"Needy girl," Adam murmured, watching her. He’d never get tired of seeing her like this. 

"Feel good, Jazzy?" Joe asked, watching as Adam's hands slid down to her hips, holding her steady.

"Yeah," she gasped as Adam held her still against the shower jet. "I want one of you to fuck me,"

"That's all you," Adam murmured to Joe. As much as he ached to come, he wanted her mouth and it was Joe's turn anyway.

Joe moved forward without any further prompting, moving into place behind her, nudging against her from behind. He could already feel her spasming from the pressure of the jet. "Fuck, Jazzy..."

He dragged his cock around her wet slit, making her shiver as his other hand trailed down her spine before firmly grabbing one of her breasts. "Harder," Jaz breathed out, pushing her ass into Joe’s cock. He gripped her breast harder, thumb rolling over the nipple. "Are you gonna fuck me or what?"

"So impatient," Joe laughed, sinking slowly into her, savoring every inch as he filled her. "Fuck you feel so damn good."

 

Adam watched, stroking himself slowly, entranced.

Jaz threw her head down, biting her bottom lip, to muffle her cry of pleasure. Having Joe stretching her like this while her clit was relentlessly pistoned by the shower jet made her tremble all over and she stayed as still as a statue, letting Joe do all the work.

"Now you keep still," Joe chuckled breathlessly, angling his hips to sink deeper. "God, she's so fucking tight like this..."

Adam growled, tangling his fingers into her hair, claiming her mouth in a seeding kiss.

"God- Adam," Jaz pushed him away as Joe pistoned inside of her. "Blocking the jet," she explained when she saw Adam’s inquisitive glance.

Adam grinned. "Poor thing," he teased, but stayed out of the way, just watching.

 

Joe slid his hands over her hips and then down the front of her thighs, moving back up the inside to hold her open against the onslaught of the water jetting against her.

"Fuck that’s good," moaned Jaz, arching her back into Joe to give him more access to her body. Between the jets and his cock, she felt like she would combust in flames, completely sprawled for him.

Joe slid his hands over her stomach to her chest, palming her breasts and flicking his thumbs over her nipples. "Shit, Jazzy, like that. Come for me, baby girl."

Adam was shaking just watching, anticipating burying himself inside her.

Jaz felt a flutter growing inside of her, making her walls quiver on Joe’s cock, closing on him, making her raise up and down to meet his trusts. "Jesus," she breathed out as she bounced on her knees, angling herself so the jet hit her more powerfully.

"Good girl, just like that," Joe murmured. "Work for it, Jazzy. Take what you need." He was barely holding back as it was, pushing so hard and so deep, he was surprised it wasn't hurting her.

"Fuck fuck fuck," she rambled on as she felt the pressure quickly climbing until she orgasmed, clinging to Joe for support, barely holding it together.

Joe tightened his hold on her, wrapping his arms around her as he broke, spilling deep inside her. "Shit, Jaz..."

Feeling Joe’s cum filling her up sent shivers down her spine. Jaz kept going for a few more trusts, milking the last of their pleasure until both of them couldn’t anymore.

Joe slid out of her, keeping her steady as Adam moved into place behind her. Making sure she wasn't going to fall, Adam held her securely as he pushed slowly inside. "Good girl. You just need to be fucked until you can't anymore, don't you?"

Jaz bit her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning. Adam stretched her to the point of pain, slowly easing inside of her. "Yeah," she said in a trembling voice. "God yeah,"

Adam growled against her ear, barely holding himself back from just taking her. "You feel so fucking good dripping with him, baby," he whispered. Joe watched them intently, drinking in the sight, committing it to memory.

"Adam- the way you feel- God." Her head dropped down and she put her hands on the floor in front of her, letting Adam take her deeper.

"I can already feel what it's doing to you," Adam murmured, slipping one hand under her to brace her as his other moved down to stroke firm circles around her clit.

"So tight you can barely move, right?" Joe asked, holding the hair back from Jaz's face.

"I just can’t," she whispered with difficulty. Her breaths came out short and shallow as she tried her best to delay her impending orgasm.

Adam pulled out of her, staying close, keeping a tight hold. "That's too bad," he whispered, grinning despite his own need.

"It really is," Joe agreed sympathetically.

She groaned, half from exhaustion, half from missing Adam and his thick cock. "I meant I can’t hold back," Jaz explained. "I want to come,"

"Oh I know," Adam chuckled, rubbing the head of his cock against her.

"It's no fun if we just give you what you want, Jazzy," Joe murmured.

"Oh come on," she whimpered, dragging herself closer to the shower jets. If they didn’t want to make her come, she’d do it herself

Adam stilled her, lifting her upright. Joe slid his arms around her, turning her so her back was against him, and then he and Adam cradled her between them.

"Don't worry, Jazzy, we're gonna take care of you," Joe promised.

"One more and then we're gonna rest," Adam said, easing back into her, gripping her thighs around his waist.

"You going to fuck my ass, Joe? Put your fingers inside of me?" she couldn’t resist asking. She needed that release more than anything and she was determined to get it, shamelessly grinding herself against Adam as she called both of their names.

Joe groaned, nipping at her ear. He adjusted his hold on her and snaked a hand down over her ass, working the tip of his finger against her ass, easing slowly inside her. "I can feel him fucking you," he murmured. "You like that? Having both of us inside you?"

Jaz got impossibly tighter with Joe in her ass and Adam thought he might lose his mind before Jaz came. He thrust into her harder, determined to break her.

"Yes," Jaz cried out. She first let her head fall in the crook of Adam’s neck, sucking at the skin there before it became too much and she angled her head back towards Joe, offering her own neck to him. "Jesus- keep going- so close,"

Joe took full advantage, licking and sucking and biting at every available inch of skin, working deeper inside her ass, countering Adam's thrusts with his own.

Adam let himself go, knowing she could take it. He pounded into her, deep and hard, groaning wordlessly.

Jaz arched herself into Adam, giving Joe even more leverage as both guys pistoned inside of her. She gasped loudly as Adam hit that sweet spot inside of her, relentlessly pouring into it until he had her thighs quivering. She held fast unto to him, urging him to bring her over the edge faster, harder, deeper.

Joe added another finger to her ass, smoothing his other hand up to her chest, tightly pinching a hardened nipple, rolling it between his fingers.  
Adam ground against her clit, bucking deep inside her, pleasure building so fast, he could hardly breathe. "Now, Jaz. Come."

Jaz literally exploded against the two of them. She could feel her cum wetting Adam’s cock, slipping down her thighs and she closed her eyes tightly, letting out a primal cry.

Adam broke as soon as she tightened around him. He spilled deep inside her, panting raggedly into her neck as he listened to her come.

"That's it," Joe coaxed against Jaz's ear. "We got you. Good girl."

She fell into Adam’s arms, completely limp and spent. Jaz felt unable to support herself anymore and she let Joe and Adam do it for her. "You’ve done it," she mumbled. "I’m officially spent,"

Adam laughed, kissing lightly along her neck and jaw. "Bingo," he said.

Joe grinned, turning off the water but keeping a firm grip on Jaz, making sure she stayed safely upright. "Let's get you to bed."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, but even that grip felt week. "You do that," she mumbled, voice as unsteady as she felt.

Joe took Jaz completely from Adam, letting him rinse off and get his bearings. He wrapped a towel around Jaz's trembling form and carried her to bed, laying beside her, keeping her in his arms. "I got you, baby girl."

She snuggled into him, craning her neck to look at Adam before turning her head back to Joe’s shoulder. Her eyes felt heavy and every single part of her screamed exhaustion. But she’d quickly learned in the past weeks that she wasn’t able to sleep alone anymore. She needed Adam’s weight next to her, no matter how tired she was.

"He's coming," Joe promised. "Think you're wearing out the old man."

"I heard that," Top chuckled, crawling into the bed on the other side and gathering Jaz into his chest.

"You’re my old man," she mumbled. Jaz turned sappy as fuck whenever she felt tired, but she was in so deep she couldn’t even get herself to care that Joe heard her needy side.

"Damn right," Adam agreed, kissing her forehead.

"You guys are, like, disgustingly cute, you know that?" Joe asked, smiling.

"I know," Jaz smiled weakly as Adam brought her to his chest, his warmth enveloping her. "You’re just jealous,"

"Nah. Someday I'll settle down, but this is working just fine for me right now. I'm just glad you two finally stopped pretending," Joe said.

Adam hummed. "Yeah, me too."

"And she’ll be so lucky with that cock of yours, " grinned Jaz. Adam passed a hand through her hair and she let out a contented sigh.

"And then I'll have to figure something else out to keep you satisfied," Adam teased, his words a little slurred with exhaustion.

"Not planning on settling down anytime soon," Joe murmured. "I'll be here whenever you need me."

"I’ll keep that in mind," Jaz closed her eyes as Adam brought her closer to him.

**Author's Note:**

> There are two more parts on the way :)


End file.
